vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pebble in the Pond
Bullock and Arkondon have survived the hells, dethroned its ruler and restored balance to the planes. But the resurrection of The god that is has set in motion a new chain of events that could very well bring down the pantheon and forever shatter the mortal realms. With so much at stake will the Heroes that started it, be able to find a solution before the impending War erupts plunging the multiverse into an uncertain future! Adventure Bullock and Jak are shopping in Caymoor city Market when they see city guards robbing an old woman. The two adventurers don't attack but give the woman what she lost. In conversation the woman discovers that Bullock is the champion of season 1 and asks him to come to Ambrosias temple. The goddess requests his help. As the three head towards the temple a dark elf warns the party to not go. It is a trap, the elf and old woman engage in an altercation where bullock and Jak jump in. As Jak distracts the fighter Bullock cuts off his right arm leaving his great axe. Bullock bumps into Arkcondon who is begging for alms to feed the poor and destitute orphans of Caymoor. Arkcondon declines to enter the temple of magic. A mysterious Archon appears and begins following the party. Bullock challenges the Warden who tells bullock he wishes to help him. The party reluctantly accepts this mysterious Archon. The old woman tells Bullock and Jak that Lady Magic wishes them to undertake a quest to stop the god that was. Because if he is able to break all the Oracles seals. he will be able to manifest his Avatars and possibly return completely. If that happens he will bring down his eternal wrath upon the pantheon and all the realms. Bullock and Jak ask many questions but the represenative of the goddess tells them that the oracle killed him for a reason and since bullock ressurected him lady magic feels he should fix it. Bullock asks why the gods don't deal with their own problems and not embroil mortals in their divine problems. The old woman tells them that the gods of law and chaos are divided as to the best course of action and the oracle has banned all dietys from walking the mortal realms as gods or avatars. They can only excert infulance threw their worshipers as punishment for the Events of Season 1. Ambrosha desires Bullock and jak to locate all the pices of the god that was lost weapon. In her hands she would have the power to defeat the god that was once and for all. The party tells her cleric that they will think about it... and depart. The party all travel to the temple of the Oracle where they learn that the Oracle has told each god has been charged with guarding spacific Seals but even with all the power of the pantheon not all the seals can be protected. If the party helps the gods protect the seals then the god that is will never be able to enter the realms. If the seals are broken then the weapon of he who is would be their last hope. The Oracles cleric tells the party that the gods have never been able to locate the weapon because they lacked true knowlage because it was erased by the LAST WORD. Bullock and Arkondon and a few other Mortals that have been touched by the god that is have the ability to find it because they have been touched by him. Regardless if anyone believes in him you have undeniable true belief because of what you have seen and felt. So only you will be able to locate the weapon that is currently in the form of a rod. The party then visits the temple of Azeron and ask his cleric's for guidance. The Cleric tells them that Azeron see's a fork in their road. They must chose, Azeron promesses that he will always be their silent observer and will say nothing more so they may make their own minds up. The other gods willt try to sway them to their side. The Cleric's ask Arkondon to lead the temple in the moon rising vespers. They are honored to have the saint in their presence. Treasure None XP 100,000xp combat 50,000xp rollplaying 350,000xp chosing to help or oppose the pantheon 20,000xp natural 20's Other info Category:Adventures